massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:InfernalWarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluethunder213 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluethunder213 (Talk) 15:30, 2010 March 20 Re: Background Hey InfernalWarrior, thanks for joining! I think that adding a space background would be great. The current one was only meant to be temporary. I'll also probably make a temporary emblem so the green and space background don't clash.-[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, ok. Sadly there's nothing I can do about that since Mediawiki pages are automatically protected. You could send me the image and I could upload it to the skin.-[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Future of Mass Effect Fanon Hey, InfernalWarrior! I'd just like to tell you that a Blog post about the upcoming events that are going to happen on ME Fanon has been posted. The blog gives some information about everything new that's coming. Your input would be much appreciated. Read the Blog here: Events in the near future. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Hey, InfernalWarrior! Congratulations on having the first quote of the week. It will be up till this time next week. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Recent events Hello, InfernalWarrior! I'd like to inform you about some of the things that have happened on this wiki. The biggest thing that has happened is that we have become this months featured wiki on the Gaming wiki. By the end of the month I hope this helps bring in more users. Another big event was joining Twitter! On Twitter, you can check and see any upcoming events and other stuff. Please voice your opinion about joining Twitter on this forum, Improving the wiki. The final thing I'd like to say is...we almost have 200 articles! Once we break that 200 articles mark, we will be almost completely eligible for a spotlight. The only other thing we need to do to be completely eligible is having less than 1/4 of our articles be stubs. So if you have any stubs (articles under 3 sentences or 300 bytes) please try to expand on them. Thanks for reading this. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Article spotlight Hey Infernal, on Mass Effect Fanon's official blog I'm adding an article spotlight feature. So far your article, Shadow Marshals, seems most likely to become the first of the spotlights so I'm starting the draft. In the post, I'd like to include the reason you made the article so if you could just message me with any sort of explanation I'd be happy. Also, if you have any questions or wish that your article does not appear on the official blog, message me. Thanks. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply! The spotlight is almost entirely finished, I just need to proofread it and maybe add a few things here and there. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 22:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wikia Spotlight Well, we just need to keep making sure everything is in top condition. We currently meet all the requirements, which is why I requested the Spotlight on Wikia Central. Sadly though, there are a few an answered requests that were made before ours, so it may take a week or two before our request can be approved. Once its approved it could take a another week or two before it starts appearing on the spotlight. I do agree that we need more members, I think that the Wikia Spotlight will finally get the wiki noticed. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations First of all, I'd really like to congratulate you for Conqueror-I-class Star Destroyer being accepted as a Featured Article on Star Wars Fanon. Also, I'd like to tell you that I finally finished and posted the Shadow Marshals spotlight on WordPress. I'll post a link to it on the main page later, but you can check it right here. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Wikia spotlight Hey, InfernalWarrior! I don't know if you've noticed from the message I received earlier, but Mass Effect Fanon was just accepted for a Wikia spotlight! This will help get the wiki noticed by many more users. It will also help ease the release of the Good article awards, which will be released soon. Lastly, I'd like to thank you for all you've provided in making this wiki a better place. Your help is, and always will be, greatly appreciated. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 06:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for updating the Quote of the Week! Bluethunder is a little under the weather right now, so he's kinda away from the computer. He'll most likely thank you as well.--''Josh BenderTalk'' 04:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *Hey, Infernal! Thanks for helping by updating Quote of the Week. I haven't been feeling well for a few days now, and I'm still feeling a little under the weather at the moment, so seeing someone else help is refreshing. You rock! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight I know you, like all of the members here, were anxious and excited for the spotlight. Well, its finally happened. I'm still going to advertise the wiki, but this spotlight will really help. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey InfernalWarrior, you may or may not have noticed, but a new RP has been released. I'm going to explain some of the important facts, but if you're wondering anything, feel free to ask. The RP is open to any registered user who signs up and posts their character. The RP takes place across three areas, the Citadel, a Rachni ruled planet and another planet that hasn't been determined. I chose this timeline because there is so much information that hasn't been given. We have the freedom to make new species and decide their fate as a group. I mostly made this because of the long hiatus from Mass Effect Origins. As this goes on, we can create articles about the characters and the events. (It is required that you make an article and backstory for your character before joining in, anyway.) It's still a work in progress, but the great thing about that is the fact that you can help in creating it! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *That's fine. We all get busy from time to time. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) On the subject of Kranos Farral Infernal Warrior, I have decided to ask for your permission to use a character of yours in the article for my first character, Kymir Jhoeli. I believe that Kranos is an excellent candidate for being a target in the final phase of Kymir's life; when he leaves the Citadel and begins selecting very high-profile, singular victims to cause further fear among the populace of the universe. Keep in mind that the Mass Effect Origins project that Kranos was a part of has been on a long hiatus, and was considered non-canon anyway. Not to mention that as a character, Kranos fits perfectly into Kymir's new M.O. However, if you are unwilling to allow me to use your character, I will accept your decision and not ask again. Lovelyb0nes 16:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) The RP is ready!!! Hey InfernalWarrior, the RP is ready and has started! Be sure to check the discussion if you don't know how the post layout goes. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Infernalwarrior, I was wondering if you'd like to play as a species ambassador. It won't count toward your character count (which is 3 maximum), but it will be able to shape the characters personality and history. Message me if you'd like to. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *Quarians, Volus, Elcor, Batarians, Rhook, and even the Dezba are possible choices for ambassador. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *OK, great. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kranos Farral I had thought I had made my plans for Kranos clear in my message...I apologize. Allow me to explain a little about character Kymir first. Kymir developed a psychosis due to the mental and physical isolation he endured in his young life; he was avoided like the plague and treated as an abomination due to his heritage, he was half-human and half-turian. The development of this psychosis had multiple effects on the child's mind; he failed to develop social skills of any merit, but he did develop a complete lack of empathy that originated from having to care for himself (as in he was forced to be very pragmatic to survive), as well as the lack of empathy that he experienced from those around him. Yet another ingredient into his psychotic stew of a mind was a development of paranoid delusions about others, that originated from the isolation and lack of empathy he received. All of these led to the ultimate creation of an emotionless, desireless, and passionless being that could barely be considered living. His entire life, Kymir wanted to fill the void within his soul, and eventually he found something that gave him pleasure, something to fill the void. Taking the lives of others became his sole goal in life; he still lacked any desire for wealth, healthy living, and even sex. However, simply taking lives grew tiresome and unpleasurable. Kymir found new spices to add to his "career" as a serial killer; striking fear into the hearts of the populace, and being an untrackable frustration for the law. To obtain his new spices, Kymir had to move a more public area; he chose to leave the small obscure colony he was terrorizing for the Citadel. For a short period during his 8-year stint on the Citadel, Kymir decided to try to see if having sex with his victims before or after killing them gave him any pleasure, he quickly quit that, as he found it dull and rather distasteful. "So, what did you think of it?" (a question asked by an assassin sent to kill Kymir, he has opened up to her about his life, after disabling her of course) "It's overrated..." (Kymir, on sex) Kymir found how he could make an even greater impression on the world when he killed that assassin, who was rather well-known by the criminal element. He realized, what's more effective? A body count, or a famous victim? Clearly, the answer is the famous victim. Let me give an example; "What is more effective to strike fear in the populace, killing 30 people nobody knows or killing 10 people who are universally known? What would drive a law force even harder to find a killer, thus making the law force's failures all the more frustrating to it's officers? The answer for the first question applies to the second...."- Kymir, reflecting on his decision to leave the Citadel in his journal This realization made Kymir decide on a new Modus Operandi; tracking, hunting, and killing "HPVs" or high-profile victims. Kymir successfully killed seven of these HPVs before being killed by a man who survived Kymir's destroying of a drug-running ship many years before. I think Kranos Farral is an ideal candidate for being one of Kymir's seven HPVs; he's universally known, and is even more famous (or infamous) due to his political ideology. However, if you're unwilling to allow Kranos to be murdered, I will accept that. Lovelyb0nes 14:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) HPVs While I was explaining my plans for Kranos, I realized one of the other characters I have targeted as a potential HPV is another creation of yours; Mike Yamada. I might as well ask now rather than later; may I use him as well, or just use him? Like with Kranos, I will accept whatever decision you make. Oh, my apologies, I was supposed to leave my signature on HPVs. Lovelyb0nes 14:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) REe: HPVs Sorry to bother you again, but since Bluethunder won't let me use his businessmen and businesswoman (John DeMarcus, and Pierre Kall III + Kerry Kall), I now need five more HPVs instead of two. So now I ask for your permission to use Durrlex as an HPV. Lovelyb0nes 17:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Somethin' New Every Day I've released something new. Mass Effect Comic strips! Check it out for lulz, and feel free to comment. One will be released each day, unless something comes up.-EM's Daily Comics. Re I know, the skin does look pretty awesome. I'm sorry for not replying to the previous message, by the way. Good articles can actually be nominated as of a few weeks ago, I'm just having a little bit of trouble working out some of the kinks. I'm really busy with school right now, so I'm going to try to get all the stuff I need to do when I get a sliver a time off. Which I'm hoping is Sunday. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 22:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I did that on purpose because I forgot to change the one last sunday and I don't want to have to delay any more of the quotes, so there will be 2 quotes on the main page for this week. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 14:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Not the reaction I was hoping for... Oh my...assassins sent to hunt down Tyrin? Forces sent to kill the Citadel's soldiers on Ragnora? I did not see this coming... I was expecting a Jonestown-esque mass suicide, not a violent retaliation. May I also point out that it was Takavor who destroyed that temple? That technically had nothing to do with Tyrin's actions... Oh dear, oh dear...how am I going to get Tyrin and myself out of this? Lovelyb0nes 15:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lieph Sorry Infernal....I have very long-term plans for Tyrin. I can't really talk about it without giving spoilers, including spoilers for the Krogan Rebellions RP. I have meticulously planned out each piece of his long life, leading up into his death in the KR RP. But the Salarian found by that Legion can be killed. He's an impostor/messenger hired by Tyrin. Tyrin is smart enough to not put himself in danger like that. He merely fed the messenger what to tell Narra through a comm link, that was destroyed immediately after so he could not be traced. Also, may I comment on your referring to Tyrin as one of the most hated salarians in the galaxy? I would expect that a large portion of the populace would recognize the necessity of his actions...I'm just saying. Lovelyb0nes 14:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Why do the Batarians have animosity against him? I would expect them to be one of the more understanding races... And the Dezba are no longer official members of the populace. They're only left on Tuchanka, and their existence is unknown. I meant Citadel races. Also, the Manaba will soon no longer be an issue, and the Krogan will be forced to compromise. I'll handle those events. As for the "false death" idea, Tyrin would never do such a thing. Despite the tactical advantage this would give him, he's simply too arrogant to allow such a thing. I am merely thinking as if he would, and he would not do such a thing. He can stay in hiding, but will definitely make sure that his presence is known to the universe. He will be active through his agents around the galaxy. That's what my plan was, that's why Narra is his "right hand of justice". His agents shall ensure that the universe remains aware of him, through their actions that the populace will know are done out of orders from Tyrin. The RP I believe I have provided a sufficient climax for the Citadel piece of the story. Check it out, tell me what you think. Re: Skin I think it was something wrong with Wikia as wikia as a whole was slow for me. It seems to have cleared up for me, is it still screwed up for you? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Join Us Please join us at http://themasseffectrp.proboards.com . 18:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You're back?! Holy shit, Infernal, you've returned as well? I thought it was enough of a miracle for BT, Foxtrot, and Nightmare to still be part of the community... Well, welcome back, man. We've started a restoration effort for the wiki's revival..please join in. We need the support. Also, please vote on Nightmare's posted Fanon awards. I think it will make for good publicity. Lovelyb0nes 06:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Infernal, a problem has arisen from our agreement that I could use Kranos Faaral as one of Kymir's victims. For right now, I have the page altered to fit the set timeline, but we need to settle this issue. It won't be changed forever if we can get into a discussion on this. Lovelyb0nes 13:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC)